jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LightEcoSage
Images Please stop adding your terrible images to the galleries (or the wiki in general), they don't actually contribute anything to the article. Also, don't change any of the gallery code, thank you. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 00:31, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Their better then the crap you got up here. Its funny how you say that when my pics are not only higher resolution by are completely relevant. You got serious issues. I even upgraded one of the pics with a higher resolution one. Theirs something wrong with you seriously. I was adding more pictures to the photo gallery. WTH is wrong with that. I somehow missed your message. First, more images does not mean the wiki improves. Quality over quantity. We don't need multiple images of one object if one image does the job fine. Second, if you really want to do this then let's go over every deleted image of yours one by one, because I really feel like doing it. Seriously. *File:Green sage(samos).jpg. - An image of both Young an Old Samos. The reason we don't need this is because we already have either images in better quality, no background and in .png version (plus we have a page for the Young and current-age Samos') *File:Original (1).jpg. - A poorly cropped image of Jak from Jak, the image we already have in better resolution and in .png *File:Vlcsnap-2012-10-08-18h29m42s140.png, File:Vlcsnap-2012-10-15-14h00m09s69.png, File:Vlcsnap-2012-10-08-18h29m38s99.png, File:Vlcsnap-2012-10-17-21h53m01s18.png - All large, poor and hazy images which we don't need either. *File:PSASBR Jak.png, File:Jak Sig.png - We already have a different image of Jak from PSASBR *File:Dark-Jak-jak-and-daxter-13618638-500-398.jpg - An image of Dark Jak grinning, don't need this one either *File:Jaxdaxtersonyfighting 610.jpg - Close-up of Light Jak from PSASBR, who still looks the same. *File:Light shield jak.jpg - A poor image of Jak's Light Shield, something that I think really benefits from a good 720p image from the HD Collection. We're trying to crack down on low quality images like this one btw, since we now have the HD Collection, out with the old and in with the new please. *File:Light jak 1024.jpg - Light Jak standing on a cliff. We already have this image, although I cropped the cliff out of it. No need for cliffs. *File:Jak 3 II.jpg - An image of Jak from Jak 3 without his armor. The one with armor is fine. There you go. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 19:19, October 30, 2012 (UTC) No actually I think your just a jealous asshole. You fail to explain in full detail why all my pics were deleted. The PSASBR Jak I had was the new final version of Jak so theres no excuse for that. The version you have is not the actual true version. You just like being in charge of the wiki. Your some kind of ignorant dictator who has fun up here and dont let other ppl help out the community. Your not the only damn Jak & Daxter fan here. Im pretty sure I know more then you anyway. Everywhere else I helped out, people greatly appreciated it. I came here with a happy attitude expecting to make this wiki a better place, but I thought wrong. There you go.--LightEcoSage 00:54, October 31, 2012 (UTC) I just explained in full detail why your pics were deleted. The image of Jak from PSAS are only different in that Jak's pose is different, I just uploaded a high res version of the current one (we don't have one of the other, if we did I'd rather have that one though). Anyway the rest of your bantering is just that, bantering. Instead of whining about it and insulting me, go and try to improve yourself (and the wiki while you're at it). If you noticed I didn't undo all your edits, they weren't all terrible. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 09:37, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Your really talking about insulting? You call me and my photo's terrible. You tell me to improve myself when I have no reason to what-so-ever. Then you finish off by saying they weren't all terrible. Nothing I do that ties in with Jak is terrible. I have Jak & Daxter pictures that range from 1280 to 1920 Hig Res so my photo's don't suck or is terrible. I can actually get the same pics under Jak's pictures and get Higher Res. Your pictures were indeed terrible, I never called you terrible, I don't know you and you don't know me. You have plenty of reasons to improve yourself as does anyone else in this planet. I never said your edits were terrible, just the images. If your images are so amazing high-res (and hopefully HD) then by all means; UPLOAD THEM and show you also have good HQ images. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 18:56, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Your lying to yourself. My pictures were terrible? no! Some of them may'be, which I still doubt. The pictures of regular Jak I uploaded were way better without even looking at it for 2secs. They were just about the same res and size so I dont know what your talking about. I basically had the alternate of all Jak's clothes. You had Jak with armor, I had Jak without armor. Jak didn't start Jak 3 with his armor so im thinking ok, let me add Jak without armor like how the game started. You had some Jak X picture which was weird looking actually and I had one which looked more badass, etc. As for the Light Jak and Dark Jak, I thought those would be perfect considering the photo's that already were there! An addition of seeing Light Jak use Light Shield, how is that not interesting and a great addition? etc. --LightEcoSage 19:04, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Btw you've been switching your message and signature for a while, type message first, then place sig (the four tildes). Anyway, do you want to continue arguing about your images or do you want to contribute? I've got more work to do on the wiki and I hardly believe this will go any farther than we've already gone, I feel like we're repeating ourselves. Those images you had on your PC, the 1920x1280 ones? I presume they're the ones you screenshotted from VLC? I'm fairly sure those aren't J&D HD Collection 720p quality are they? Because we could actually use those. If I'm right you have the old PS2 scenes and those look terrible when stretched out to a bigger resolution than intended. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 19:27, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Actually I downloaded a video of all Jaks HD Cutscenes from the HD collection in 1080p. So I can get any photo's from Jak I want. Its just I uploaded a combination of ps2 low res pictures with HD High Res.--LightEcoSage 19:39, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Insert formula here Link please? --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 19:51, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Why you want a link. I got the cutscenes in my Comp?--LightEcoSage 20:17, October 31, 2012 (UTC) You had to download it from somewhere right? --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 20:29, October 31, 2012 (UTC)